


Flowers of Hoshido

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A morning surprise.





	Flowers of Hoshido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



The sun had already risen by the time Elise opened her eyes and for a few minutes, she simply basked in its warm glow streaming through the open window. She reached over to see if Ryoma was still there beside her, but he was already gone. Instead, on his pillow, was a carefully crafted crown of delicate Hoshidan flowers. 

Again. 

Elise was never sure if Ryoma always made them or if he let Kagero help him out, but it didn't matter. She loved that he still surprised her whenever he could. 

She'd just have to surprise him back, wouldn't she?


End file.
